This application relates to computers and the management of sleep mode(s) of operation thereof.
Modern applications of computers contribute to significant energy usage. Therefore, computers are often designed with one or more modes of operation that use less energy for less delivered performance or increased time to be accessible to do useful work in a running mode. While a computer may be in a low use mode, it is often left running to enable remote access, Internet phone service, calendar and contact synching, and other widely popular applications. Though computers left running for such uses are mostly idle, the computers nonetheless consume significant power, which can over time lead to increased energy bills or short battery life. Tests show that an idle computer burns about the same electricity as a 100 Watt light bulb.